Never judge a book by its cover
by immature-girl
Summary: Maybe he was just irrationally attracted to a tall, dark-haired, brilliant git, and it may or may have not clouded his judgment. Oh, yes. He was fucked. Prequel to 'By your side'. Teenlock.


He had never understood why people were so quick to judge Sherlock Holmes.

Granted, the boy was arrogant -which, if you asked him, it was slightly justified by his genius- and looked down at everyone -couldn't blame him, honestly; all of them were idiots-, but Victor knew there was more to him than met the eye.

Or maybe he was just irrationally attracted to a tall, dark-haired, brilliant git, and it may or may have not clouded his judgment.

Oh, yes.

He was fucked.

* * *

"Would you like to go out with me?" Victor asked, eyeing Sherlock up.

"Go out as in...?

"You know, on a date."

"A date?" Sherlock furrowed his brows.

"It's when two people who like each other go out and have fun." Victor couldn't help but grin a bit at Sherlock's confused expression.

"Hmm," Sherlock observed him for a moment and then smirked. "All right, then. Meet me at my dorm at 2 am."

"... Don't you think that's a bit late?"

"Not at all. Will you come?"

Victor sighed, but sent him a smile. "Of course."

* * *

He had never given much thought to Victor Trevor.

The boy wasn't particularly talkative, preferring to spend his time reading or doing his homework, and he didn't look interesting whatsoever.

But now, looking at his retreating back, Sherlock wondered if he hadn't been wrong in his assumption.

Time to gather more data, then.

* * *

"You know, when I asked you out on a date, this isn't what I had in mind."

Sherlock, who was picking the lock to the Science Lab, stilled and turned his head, uneasy.

"If you want to leave..."

"No, no. I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Besides, I'll give you points for originality." He grinned, leaning against the wall.

Sherlock's shoulders slumped in relief, and with a small smile, he turned back to work.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Came a voice from behind.

Sherlock, who was kneeling in front of the cupboard looking for some materials, simply groaned and hit his head against the shelf. "I told you to keep your voice down," he muttered.

Victor resisted the urge to glare at him. He turned around, slightly nervous, and looked at the security guard. "I'm sorry, sir. We were-"

"Looking for something, so if you'd please stay out of the way until we're done, we will be gone before you know it."

Well, fuck.

"Listen kid, you're in a lot of trouble here. I'd suggest-"

"Oh, save yourself the lecture. Let us not pretend that you're actually good at your job, instead of sleeping for half of your shift. Or better yet, why don't you save that energy to actually please your wife, since she seems to be getting what she needs from your neighbour."

Victor would have probably laughed out loud at the security guard's expression, if the situation hadn't been so tense. Or if Sherlock's rant hadn't ended up costing them a week of suspension.

* * *

"Well, that's officially the most interesting night I've had in a while."

They were both sitting on the floor, resting their backs against Sherlock's bed, and had just lighted up a cigarette.

"Is it?" Sherlock frowned.

"Of course. Granted, I'd rather not have been suspended, but..." Victor smirked, turning his head to study Sherlock, whose gaze was focused on him. "I'm sure you'll keep us both entertained."

Sherlock hummed in response, a curious expression on his face.

"What is it?" asked Victor, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

"I'm curious about you. You're not normal."

Victor huffed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was."

With another smile, Victor slowly closed the gap between them, giving Sherlock enough time to pull away. His smile widen slightly when Sherlock actually moved closer to him, and with a last glance at his eyes, a silent request for permission, he pressed their lips together.

"That was... interesting." Sherlock said.

"Glad to hear so."

"Would you be terrible opposed to repeat the act?"

Victor reached out to curl his hand around the nape of Sherlock's neck, pulling him in. "Any time."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This will probably have between 3 or 5 chapters. No promises on the updates, though, but I'll try not to take too long.

Hope you enjoy x


End file.
